Dastardly and Muttley
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1006 |rating = |running time = 53 minutes}}Dastardly and Muttley is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 27th May 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. Description Dick Dastardly and his unfaithful companion, Muttley, the villainous commanders of the Vulture Squadron, will stop at nothing to prevent a crafty, patriotic carrier pigeon from getting through the enemy lines for "our side". There are eight hilarious episodes on this cassette. Episodes # Fur Out Furlough # Muttley on the Bounty # Sappy Birthday # Follow That Feather # What's New Old Bean # Operation Arvil # Sky Hi I.Q. # The Marvellous Mutt-Dini Credits Trivia Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Dastardly and Muttley intro * Fur Out Furlough title card * Start of Fur Out Furlough (1969) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Marvellous Mutt-Dini (1969) * Dastardly and Muttley closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (1969-1971) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Dastardly and Muttley intro * Fur Out Furlough title card * Start of Fur Out Furlough (1969) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of The Marvellous Mutt-Dini (1969) * Dastardly and Muttley closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (1969-1971) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Dastardly and Muttley intro * Fur Out Furlough title card * Start of Fur Out Furlough (1969) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Marvellous Mutt-Dini (1969) * Dastardly and Muttley closing credits * Hanna-Barbera H-B Zooming logo (1969-1971) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Dastardly and Muttley (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Dastardly-Muttley-Hanna-Barbera-8-Episodes.jpg|1989 Re-release Dastardly-Muttley-Hanna-Barbera-8-Episodes-_57.jpg|1989 Re-release back cover Dastardly-Muttley-VHS-1985-_57.jpg|Cassette 1985-Dastardly-And-Muttley-VHS-Cassette-_57.jpg Dastardly and Muttley (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Don Messick (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Narrator) Category:Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo from 1969 to 1971 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases